Phineas: An Anastasia AU
by MagicQuill42
Summary: Long ago a prince was lost. Now his brother is searching tirelessly for him. When a professional conwoman catches wind of this, she and her thug best friend take an amnesiac young man to act as him. But could this orphan with no memory actually be the long lost prince? PHINABELLA INCLUDED! DISCONTINUED, SORRY!
1. prelude

Disclaimer: This is in absolutely no way historically accurate. Also, I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or Anastasia. Also, this is no way related to Russian Roulette by AgentAsianAstro. Love it, but this is Anastasia.

Prologue

There was a time, not so long ago when my world was an enchanted one. My father, the czar of Russia had married the queen of the Dual-Kingdom Empire and it gave the kingdom a new life. As for me, I gained a mother and two siblings.

At the celebration of our new kingdoms' fifth no star shined brighter than my brother Phineas. He dazzled everyone with his ideas of a better and brighter future. No one more than me. Our separation was always difficult.

"Do you have to go Ferb?" He asked me that evening. "I mean, I know the summit of the Danville kingdoms is important, but do you have to go? Dad can handle things on his own."

"Phineas," Mom interrupted, "Ferb is the crown Prince. As such he is required to go with your father to important political-"

"Yeah, I know, Mom. I know." Phineas said.

As she walked off me heard a clatter behind us and saw a raven haired girl getting dragged away by one of the kitchen staff. He turned back to me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Ferb. You're like... I just-"

I interrupted him, holding up a gold ring. Surprised, he put it on his finger. It hung there as he held it up.

"It's a little big." He chuckled.

I smiled and held up a small box. Phineas took it, now confused.

"I don't get it."

I took them both from him and placed the ring in a small groove on the box. The box opened and began playing music. Phineas' face brightened.

He laughed. "Our song. The one we made when we were little." He took them back. "Thanks Bro. Wait, what's this?" He looked closer at the ring. "Together in Danville." He looked up and beamed. "You, mean it?" He bear hugged me.

Suddenly our happy moment was ruined. The crowd split to reveal-

"Doofenshimirz!" Father cried. "What are you doing here?"

The hunched man laughed. "It's a party. Like I was gonna miss it. I mean, come on." He cleared his throat. "I didn't get an invite though. I suppose it came late or got lost… in the mail?" One look around and he gathered that this had not been the case. "Oh, great. I'm your advisior for, what? Ten YEARS?! And suddenly you don't even invite me to your anniversary party! I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

"You conspired to overthrow our entire kingdom, threatened to raise a rebel army and kill family." Father stated plainly.

"Oh." Doof rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. That. Well, you're still gonna pay!"

He whipped out a blueprint. "This is the Curse-Initiator! As soon as I have it finished, which should be, like, within a fortnight or so, I will shoot you're entire family with it, causing a curse to fall on you!"

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

He was true to his word. Within two weeks a green laser came from the sky and shot us all. At first it was little things like bad luck. But eventually a riot form in the streets, forcing our entire family to flee. Phineas and I were halfway to the door when he stopped suddenly.

"The music box!" He ran back, with me on his heels.

By the time we reached the playroom the rebellion was nearly on us. Phineas grabbed the music box just as they started trying to break down the door. The sound of the butt of a gun against the door prevented us from noticing the girl behind us.

"Quickly! In here!" She shoved us through a door in the wall, causing Phineas to drop the music box.

"Wait! I can't leave-"

"GO!" The girl shouted.

I grabbed Phineas, making a mental note of the girl's appearance so I could thank her later. We ran, the sounds of violence behind us.

Eventually, we reached daylight. We kept running. As I struggled to remember the name of the train station we were supposed to leave at, a black shadow covered us.

We turned to see Doofenshimirz just as he grabbed Phineas. I don't know what he planned to do, but the ice broke under him before he could. It wasn't deep, but it allowed Phineas to get away.

At long last, we reached the platform. The people on the train recognized who I was and help me onto the already moving train. I reached for my brother's hand but I could tell he was exhausted. I grabbed it.

"Don't let go!" I instructed.

"I can't! I'm- I'm slipping!" His eyes widened in panic.

Time slowed down. His hand slipped from mine. His head hit the rails. He didn't move again.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to jump off the train to reach him, but the people on it held me back. "Phineas!"

So many lives were lost that night. Many more destroyed. What had always been was gone forever. And I never saw my brother again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A rumor in Googleplex

Ten years Later…

A burly man walked down the street of Russia's second greatest city. He had a look about him that caused everyone to avoid him, if slightly. He walked over to a newspaper stand, glancing at the headline: **PRINCE PHINEAS! ALIVE OR DEAD?** He chuckled lightly. As if the papers would know a thing like that.

He stopped at an old looking wood door. He knocked twice and whispered a passcode. The door swung open, revealing-

"Isabella!" The young man's face broke into a crooked grin. "I thought you were the one who called me."

The black haired girl smiled blandly at him. "Buford. Glad you could make it. Come on."

She led him through the black market, ignoring the vendors and stopping only to buy a ratty scrap of fur. Buford didn't mind. It gave him time to size up the young lady in front of him.

She hadn't changed much. Her expression was a bit harder and colder than he remembered, but otherwise she seemed the same. Cute would have been the first word to describe her, what with her hair bow and bright pink attire. Buford knew, or rather he had learned, that beneath that adorable outside was a tough woman who could and did do anything she set her mind on.

They reached a room overlooking the city square. Isabella locked it while he looked around. It looked as though it had once been a child's bedroom. There were toys scattered all through the small space, the bigger ones covered in tarps.

"So," Isabella started. "Whatch ya been doin'?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Roughing up some of the… less corporative people for whichever boss bids higher."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Hired brawn?"

Buford shrugged indifferently.

She nodded swiftly. "That might work with what I have in mind."

"Which is…?"

She tossed him a newspaper.

"The lost prince?" Buford exclaimed. "But that's just a rumor. …Isn't it?"

"They never found his body." Isabella reminded.

"That doesn't mean he's alive!"

"He doesn't have to be." She crossed to the other side of the room and started packing a large leather bag. "We'll find a boy to play the part, and teach him what to say. We'll dress him up and take him to Danville, pass him off as the prince, then have more money than we ever have in our whole lives! Don't you see?" She turned back to him. "This could be our big ticket out of here. No more Googleplex. No more forging papers, no more hired muscle!"

Buford raised an eyebrow. "You've really thought this through, huh?"

"I've had time."

"Hmmm," Buford mused. "So where do I fit into this?"

"The truth?" She crossed to a large window and stared out of it. "I can't do this alone. It's too big. And, sad as it is, you are the only one I trust enough to help me out here." She faced him. "You don't have to though. I won't force you."

Buford smirked. "I didn't say I wasn't in. Just wanted to make sure I was in for a reason, ya know?" He looked down at the paper in his hands and frowned. "It might be hard to find a match for him though. I mean," He held it up. "How many people have heads shaped like triangles?"

Isabella shrugged. "It's surprisingly common in the other kingdom areas. Not common enough to be an everyday thing, but not rare enough to be unheard of."

"And how, exactly are we going to look for someone who fits the bill?"

"I rented out a theater on the other side of the city. I also made the… necessary payments for advertising."

"Well, then." Buford folded the paper and stuffed it into his coat. "I guess we'd better head out then." He grinned. "If this person is going to fool the Crown Prince, he'd better be real convincing."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Journey to the Past

Meanwhile, at an orphanage not too far from Googleplex, a young, redheaded man with an unusual head-shape was saying his final goodbye to the only home he'd ever remembered. And the kids there too.

"BYE!" He shouted. "I'll miss you. Take care of the-"

He was cut off by a freakishly small man grabbing his scarf.

"Are you listening to me?" the man demanded.

"Yes, Comrade Diminutive." The young man choked.

Diminutive released him. "Why I ever took you in I'll never know. Ever since you came swinging in here ten years ago, acting like the king of Sheba. You're lucky I got you that job at the fish market. They need a new builder and, while you can't build a proper shed to save your life, you meet all the requirements. Go left to get there. I won't miss you that's for sure. For ten years-"

At this point the younger man started mouthing the words along with the orphanage owner.

"I've fed you. Clothed you. I-"

"Kept a roof over my head." The boy covered his mouth, realizing he'd said it aloud.

Diminutive glared at him. "How is it that you don't have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

The young man's eyes brightened, choosing to focus on the former half of that statement. "But I do have a clue!" from under his shirt he pulled a gold chain with a ring on it.

"Yes, yes. I know." Diminutive grabbed the ring. " _Together in Danville._ " He read. "SO, you want to go to Danville and find your family, huh?"

The young man nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I-"

"Too bad." The small man shoved him out the gate. "Finn, it's time you learn your place. In life and in line. And be grateful too!" He locked the gates and stormed back to the orphanage.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Finn walked down the road.

"Be grateful." he mocked. "I am grateful. To get away."

He mused over the past ten years of life. Doctor Diminutive had treated him like dust. No matter how much Finn had subdued himself, he had told him he 'shouldn't act so entitled.' If Finn built something, which he often did, Diminutive would act as though it hadn't happened, or as if it had all been his idea. Not to mention the constant teasing about his… peculiar head shape.

Finn regarded the sign post in front of him. Pointing left it read 'FEH: Fishing Village'. Pointing right, in haggard but beautiful letters it said 'Googleplex: Major City'. 'Go left.' Diminutive had said.

"I know what's left." Finn kicked the ground. "I'll be Finn the orphan forever. But if I go right…" He turned, then turned back and started pacing. "This is crazy." He tugged at his ear. "What am I even going to do in Googleplex? I mean, I suppose I could buy a ticket to Danville, but then what would I do? Ask if anyone lost a child ten years ago?" He fingered the ring on his necklace. "Whoever gave this to me must have loved me." He looked up at the clouded sky. "Send me a sign." He pleaded. "A hint. Anything!"

He sat heavily on the ground in front of the sign post. Before long he felt a tugging on his scarf, which he had long since put in the deep pocket of his jacket. He looked down and saw a small platypus wrestling it out.

"Hey little guy." He said, not without a hint of surprise.

He tried to rub its head but the teal creature ducked away and continued tugging his scarf.

"Hey." Finn laughed. "Cut it out. I'm waiting for a sign."

He attempted to wrestle his scarf away, but end up face down in the snow. He looked up to see the creature on the path to Googleplex. Scarf in its mouth, beaver tail wagging.

"Oh, great. A platypus wants me to go to Googleplex." He sighed, then gasped as the realization hit him.

"Alright." He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off the platapus. "I can take a hint. Or a sign. Or anything."

He took his scarf from the small mammal, then looked out at the road ahead. He took a deep breath.

"It's a big world out there." He looked down at the platypus. "You want to come? I mean, this isn't exactly good weather for platypi. Platapuses. Platapeople? Whatever you guys are called in plural."

The platypus chattered and Finn grinned. He picked it up and put it in his coat. It burrowed it's tiny body close to Finn's happy to be at least partially out of the cold.

"Come on then… Perry. Let's go." He raised a fist in the air, carful not to disturb his new friend too much. "For home! For love! For…" Finn felt his shoulders sag slightly. "Family."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Once upon a December

It had been five hours by Isabella's count. Maybe more. She'd lost track after boy number one-hundred and three. She was starting to doze when Buford nudged her. He cocked his head at the stage, then nodded at the list.

She got the message. Just a few more. Then we'll call it a night.

She sighed and straitened her back, looking once more at the stage. The person who walked on was completely wrong. Physically, he didn't have the triangular head, or the bright red hair. As far as attitude went, he was just as wrong a fit. She scribbled his name off the list while Buford's head hit the desk.

Just a few more. Just a few more.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Finn, meanwhile had finally made it to the head of the ticket line. Eagerly, he put down his money.

"One ticket to Danville, please."

"Papers?" the man asked.

Finn cocked his head, confused. "Papers?" He repeated.

"No papers?!" The man roared. "NO TICKET!"

The man slammed the window. Finn started to walk off, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw a small, hunched old woman peering at him.

"Three pieces of advice, sonny." She held out a knobbly finger. "One: Keep that platypus hidden. The gov. don't much like animals amongst the people. Two:" she held up another finger. "Same goes for that little trinket round your neck. If I've noticed it, you can bet thieves will as well. Three:" she held up one last finger. "Seek out Isabella. She can help you get papers. She lives at the old palace last I heard. But you didn't hear this from me."

Finn blinked. "Oh. Okay."

He stuffed Perry in his jacket and started walking. As he went he carefully took the ring off its chain and moved it to his finger. His eyes widened when it didn't fall off. He laughed a bit. He couldn't remember a time it didn't hang off of him.

He stopped a moment to get directions, getting bumped by a black haired girl in the process.

"It's just over there." The man said. "But what you want with it, I don't pretend to know."

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

The castle was incredible run down. Finn could tell the building had once been grand, but he could also tell how little had been done to keep it that way. Of its own accord, his mind began planning how he would repair it.

Suddenly, Perry wriggled out of his coat. The platypus ran between slats of wood blocking a door.

"Perry!" Finn whisper-called. "Perry!"

He tugged on the boards, falling when they gave way. He entered, and found the platypus nose deep in an old bowl.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Did you hear something?" Isabella asked.

Buford shrugged and returned to his soup. Isabella set down her own bowl and set out to investigate.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Perry!" he tugged him out. "You've got to stop running off like that."

He looked up at the room around him. Dazedly, he set Perry down and walked up the nearest staircase.

"It's like a memory from a dream…"

He was suddenly hit by a vision of a ball. Glittering dresses and crisp suits, all punctuated by music befitting a ball.

Ghosts floated around him and he looked at them with dim recognition. A girl with orange hair and a pencil-thin neck. A woman with red hair and a kindly smile. A man with brown hair and a jutting nose.

They gilded him in a fine golden suit and jewels, then joined the dance. Caught up in the dream, Finn joined as well. He glided across the room, scarcely aware of what he was doing. All of a sudden, the crowd parted, revealing a man just his age with green hair and an oddly F-shaped head. Finn regarded him, then bowed.

"HEY YOU!" A voice shouted.

The dream dissolved and Finn was running before he registered what happened, Perry right at his heels. In his experience, those two words generally meant trouble.

"Hey, wait!" The voice shouted.

Finn slowed, coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. Slowly he turned around.

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Isabella stood in shock for a moment. The boy facing her was actually rather attractive. Blushing slightly, she shifted her attention to the portrait of the royal family behind him and nearly gasped.

Carefully, she mentally compared his features with those of Prince Phineas. Triangular head? Check. Red hair that was actually RED red? Check. Blue eyes full of innocence and hope? Check. A perfect match.

She heard Buford come up behind her. She nudged him.

"Do you see that?" she whispered.

Buford frowned. "Uh… No?"

She rolled her eyes. "Glasses, Buf."

Reluctantly, the bully took out a small pair of spectacles. "Don't call me Buf." He put them on and gasped.

"Ahem." The boy nervously cleared his throat. "Are- are you Isabella?"

She shook her head and flashed her most charming smile. "That all depends on who's asking."

She went to the top of the stairs and started circling the young man.

"Um." The boy started. "I was told you can get me some travel papers. But I'm not supposed to tell you who… told… me. Hey would you stop that, please?"

"Sorry. It's just, you look an awful lot like…" She waved a hand at the portrait. "Ah, never mind. Papers, you said?" She whipped out her forgery kit. "Where are you going?"

"Uh… Danville." The man said uncertainly. "I want to go there to try and find my family."

Isabella smirked. Perfect.

"Well," She said aloud. "It just so happens that I have three tickets to Danville." She straightened and showed him the tickets. "One for me, one for my..." She glanced at Buford, who was cuddling some sort of beaver-duck thing. "Comrade. And one for…" she motioned to the painting. "Prince Phineas Flynn. My friend and I have been conducting a search for him. Very extensive. And it just so happens that you, my friend, look exactly like him."

The young man blinked. Then he barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Me a prince. Tell me another one, you're hilarious."

"Uh-huh. What was your name?" she asked.

"Finn."

"Uh-huh. And last name?"

Finn faltered. "I- uh- don't know my last name."

"Oh?" Isabella asked innocently.

Encouraged, he went on. "I don't actually know anything from my past. I was found wandering around when I was ten. I- uh, can't remember anything before that."

"I see." Isabella smirked. "Sooooo… Why not?" she grabbed his arm, Buford the other, and they started whisking him up the next flight of stairs. "You don't know what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to him." Buford interjected.

"You both have the same appearance, the same physical type-"

"Wait- wait." They reached the top and Finn broke out of their hold. "Are you saying that I could be a Prince? Me?" He shook his head. "That's- that's insane!"

"Why?" Isabella questioned. "You look exactly alike. You have no memory of before you were ten. No one has seen him since he was ten. You're the right age. It all fits!"

Finn looked at the portrait. "Still, me? I dunno. I guess every lonely little boy wishes he was someone important."

"And somewhere out there, one little boy is." Buford told him.

Isabella rolled her eyes at his sudden poeticism. "Well, it's been nice." She said suddenly. "But the third ticket is for the Prince Phineas."

She guided Buford down the stairs, leaving Finn staring at the picture.

"What'd ya do that for?" He whispered. "Why not let him in on the plan?"

"He only wants to go to Danville." Isabella whispered back. "Just watch. And walk a little slower."

"Hey! Wait!" They heard Finn call.

Isabella fist pumped, then turned around.

She flashed her most innocent smile. "Did you call me?"

Finn stood nervously at the head of the stairs. "I don't remember what happened to me, so who's to say I'm not the prince?"

Isabella fingered her chin. "Go on."

Finn started descending. "And if I'm not then they'll be able to tell right away and it's all just an honest mistake, right?"

Buford examined his fingernails. "Sounds plausible. Crown Prince Ferb is a rather intelligent man."

"Well, then." He grinned. "It's settled. I'll be your Prince."

They returned his grin. Isabella met him half way down. "PRESENTING! PRINCE PHINEAS HERBERT FLYNN!"

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Pass key accepted."

Deep within the palace walls, a large robot emerged from layers of dust. He listened to the cons and orphan chatting. For a bit.

"Prince Phineas?" He said inquiringly. He chuckled. "I hate to tell you this children. But Phineas is dead. Very very dea- Incoming notice!"

The robot's head opened up and revealed a small screen. On it was a checklist full of names. The robot started calling them off.

"Linda Flynn. Check! Lawrence Fletcher. Check! Cadence Flynn. Check! Phineas Flynn. Unknown." The head closed.

"Unknown?" The robot questioned. "But, if we don't know what happened to him, then…"

He looked at the young man again. "If the prince was never found, and I've woken up after all this time… then that means…" He gasped robotically, then he beeped.

"INCOMING SUMMONS!" his rocket feet activated and he blasted off.

He blasted through the ceiling, did a U turn, and blasted through the floor, the basement floor, and the lower basement floor, finally landing in the lower lower basement.

"Hello?" Asked a scratchy voice. "Is someone there?"

A hunchbacked man rounded the corner and his eyes widened.

"NORM?" He ran over to the robot. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you? I thought you were deactivated!"

"I was reactivated by the passcode."

"Passcode?" The man thought a moment. "You mean someone said PRESENTING! PRINCE PHINEAS HERBERT FLYNN? Huh. What are the odds? Wait… does this mean he's still alive?!"

"The evidence would point to yes." Norm showed him the checklist.

"Uragggghhhh!" The man growled. "Why didn't work. You'd think blasting someone with a Curse-inator would effectively curse someone. I mean," He began to pace. "It worked on the others. Well, except the crown prince. I don't know what was up with that. I guess he kinda was cursed, being separated from the rest of his family for the rest of his life."

"If that's not a curse, sir, I don't know what is." Norm commented.

"Yeah." Doofenshimirz sighed.

Without warning, a voice called out from deep in the darkness. "What's the matter, Doofy? A little fishy escape your net?"

Doofenshimirz whirled towards the voice. "What do you know about this?" He demanded.

"Nothing much. Only that Phineas was and is smarter than you could ever anticipate."

Doofenshimirz growled. "Well, we'll just see about that. NORM!"

"Yes sir?"

"Fetch me that cage dangling from the ceiling." He pointed.

Norm obliged. "What is in it?"

Doofenshimirz smiled. "My own invention. I call them my Germilin-inators."

He pulled off the tarp to reveal dozens of hundreds of tiny robots. They were shaped like tiny demons and glowed with a strange green light.

"I made them when I was half-asleep and I've just been waiting for an excuse to use them." He grinned maliciously. He opened the cage. "GO! Fly my minoions! FLY! Ah-hehehehehe!"

Chapter Three: Once upon a December

It had been five hours by Isabella's count. Maybe more. She'd lost track after boy number one-hundred and three. She was starting to doze when Buford nudged her. He cocked his head at the stage, then nodded at the list.

She got the message. _Just a few more. Then we'll call it a night._

She sighed and straitened her back, looking once more at the stage. The person who walked on was completely wrong. Physically, he didn't have the triangular head, or the bright red hair. As far as attitude went, he was just as wrong a fit. She scribbled his name off the list while Buford's head hit the desk.

 _Just a few more. Just a few more._

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Finn, meanwhile had finally made it to the head of the ticket line. Eagerly, he put down his money.

"One ticket to Danville, please."

"Papers?" the man asked.

Finn cocked his head, confused. "Papers?" He repeated.

"No papers?!" The man roared. "NO TICKET!"

The man slammed the window. Finn started to walk off, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw a small, hunched old woman peering at him.

"Three pieces of advice, sonny." She held out a knobbly finger. "One: Keep that platypus hidden. The gov. don't much like animals amongst the people. Two:" she held up another finger. "Same goes for that little trinket round your neck. If I've noticed it, you can bet thieves will as well. Three:" she held up one last finger. "Seek out Isabella. She can help you get papers. She lives at the old palace last I heard. But you didn't hear this from me."

Finn blinked. "Oh. Okay."

He stuffed Perry in his jacket and started walking. As he went he carefully took the ring off its chain and moved it to his finger. His eyes widened when it didn't fall off. He laughed a bit. He couldn't remember a time it didn't hang off of him.

He stopped a moment to get directions, getting bumped by a black haired girl in the process.

"It's just over there." The man said. "But what you want with it, I don't pretend to know."

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

The castle was incredible run down. Finn could tell the building had once been grand, but he could also tell how little had been done to keep it that way. Of its own accord, his mind began planning how he would repair it.

Suddenly, Perry wriggled out of his coat. The platypus ran between slats of wood blocking a door.

"Perry!" Finn whisper-called. "Perry!"

He tugged on the boards, falling when they gave way. He entered, and found the platypus nose deep in an old bowl.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Did you hear something?" Isabella asked.

Buford shrugged and returned to his soup. Isabella set down her own bowl and set out to investigate.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Perry!" he tugged him out. "You've got to stop running off like that."

He looked up at the room around him. Dazedly, he set Perry down and walked up the nearest staircase.

"It's like a memory from a dream…"

He was suddenly hit by a vision of a ball. Glittering dresses and crisp suits, all punctuated by music befitting a ball.

Ghosts floated around him and he looked at them with dim recognition. A girl with orange hair and a pencil-thin neck. A woman with red hair and a kindly smile. A man with brown hair and a jutting nose.

They gilded him in a fine golden suit and jewels, then joined the dance. Caught up in the dream, Finn joined as well. He glided across the room, scarcely aware of what he was doing. All of a sudden, the crowd parted, revealing a man just his age with green hair and an oddly F-shaped head. Finn regarded him, then bowed.

"HEY YOU!" A voice shouted.

The dream dissolved and Finn was running before he registered what happened, Perry right at his heels. In his experience, those two words generally meant trouble.

"Hey, wait!" The voice shouted.

Finn slowed, coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. Slowly he turned around.

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Isabella stood in shock for a moment. The boy facing her was actually rather attractive. Blushing slightly, she shifted her attention to the portrait of the royal family behind him and nearly gasped.

Carefully, she mentally compared his features with those of Prince Phineas. Triangular head? Check. Red hair that was actually RED red? Check. Blue eyes full of innocence and hope? Check. A perfect match.

She heard Buford come up behind her. She nudged him.

"Do you see that?" she whispered.

Buford frowned. "Uh… No?"

She rolled her eyes. "Glasses, Buf."

Reluctantly, the bully took out a small pair of spectacles. "Don't call me Buf." He put them on and gasped.

"Ahem." The boy nervously cleared his throat. "Are- are you Isabella?"

She shook her head and flashed her most charming smile. "That all depends on who's asking."

She went to the top of the stairs and started circling the young man.

"Um." The boy started. "I was told you can get me some travel papers. But I'm not supposed to tell you who… told… me. Hey would you stop that, please?"

"Sorry. It's just, you look an awful lot like…" She waved a hand at the portrait. "Ah, never mind. Papers, you said?" She whipped out her forgery kit. "Where are you going?"

"Uh… Danville." The man said uncertainly. "I want to go there to try and find my family."

Isabella smirked. _Perfect._

"Well," She said aloud. "It just so happens that I have three tickets to Danville." She straightened and showed him the tickets. "One for me, one for my..." She glanced at Buford, who was cuddling some sort of beaver-duck thing. "Comrade. And one for…" she motioned to the painting. "Prince Phineas Flynn. My friend and I have been conducting a search for him. Very extensive. And it just so happens that you, my friend, look exactly like him."

The young man blinked. Then he barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Me a prince. Tell me another one, you're hilarious."

"Uh-huh. What was your name?" she asked.

"Finn."

"Uh-huh. And last name?"

Finn faltered. "I- uh- don't know my last name."

"Oh?" Isabella asked innocently.

Encouraged, he went on. "I don't actually know anything from my past. I was found wandering around when I was ten. I- uh, can't remember anything before that."

"I see." Isabella smirked. "Sooooo… Why not?" she grabbed his arm, Buford the other, and they started whisking him up the next flight of stairs. "You don't know what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to him." Buford interjected.

"You both have the same appearance, the same physical type-"

"Wait- wait." They reached the top and Finn broke out of their hold. "Are you saying that _I_ could be a Prince? Me?" He shook his head. "That's- that's insane!"

"Why?" Isabella questioned. "You look exactly alike. You have no memory of before you were ten. No one has seen him since he was ten. You're the right age. It all fits!"

Finn looked at the portrait. "Still, me? I dunno. I guess every lonely little boy wishes he was someone important."

"And somewhere out there, one little boy is." Buford told him.

Isabella rolled her eyes at his sudden poeticism. "Well, it's been nice." She said suddenly. "But the third ticket is for the Prince Phineas."

She guided Buford down the stairs, leaving Finn staring at the picture.

"What'd ya do that for?" He whispered. "Why not let him in on the plan?"

"He only wants to go to Danville." Isabella whispered back. "Just watch. And walk a little slower."

"Hey! Wait!" They heard Finn call.

Isabella fist pumped, then turned around.

She flashed her most innocent smile. "Did you call me?"

Finn stood nervously at the head of the stairs. "I don't remember what happened to me, so who's to say I'm not the prince?"

Isabella fingered her chin. "Go on."

Finn started descending. "And if I'm not then they'll be able to tell right away and it's all just an honest mistake, right?"

Buford examined his fingernails. "Sounds plausible. Crown Prince Ferb is a rather intelligent man."

"Well, then." He grinned. "It's settled. I'll be your Prince."

They returned his grin. Isabella met him half way down. "PRESENTING! PRINCE PHINEAS HERBERT FLYNN!"

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\/\

"Pass key accepted."

Deep within the palace walls, a large robot emerged from layers of dust. He listened to the cons and orphan chatting. For a bit.

"Prince Phineas?" He said inquiringly. He chuckled. "I hate to tell you this children. But Phineas is dead. Very very dea- Incoming notice!"

The robot's head opened up and revealed a small screen. On it was a checklist full of names. The robot started calling them off.

"Linda Flynn. Check! Lawrence Fletcher. Check! Cadence Flynn. Check! Phineas Flynn. Unknown." The head closed.

"Unknown?" The robot questioned. "But, if we don't know what happened to him, then…"

He looked at the young man again. "If the prince was never found, and I've woken up after all this time… then that means…" He gasped robotically, then he beeped.

"INCOMING SUMMONS!" his rocket feet activated and he blasted off.

He blasted through the ceiling, did a U turn, and blasted through the floor, the basement floor, and the lower basement floor, finally landing in the lower lower basement.

"Hello?" Asked a scratchy voice. "Is someone there?"

A hunchbacked man rounded the corner and his eyes widened.

"NORM?" He ran over to the robot. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you? I thought you were deactivated!"

"I was reactivated by the passcode."

"Passcode?" The man thought a moment. "You mean someone said PRESENTING! PRINCE PHINEAS HERBERT FLYNN? Huh. What are the odds? Wait… does this mean he's still alive?!"

"The evidence would point to yes." Norm showed him the checklist.

"Uragggghhhh!" The man growled. "Why didn't work. You'd think blasting someone with a Curse-inator would effectively curse someone. I mean," He began to pace. "It worked on the others. Well, except the crown prince. I don't know what was up with that. I guess he kinda was cursed, being separated from the rest of his family for the rest of his life."

"If that's not a curse, sir, I don't know what is." Norm commented.

"Yeah." Doofenshimirz sighed.

Without warning, a voice called out from deep in the darkness. "What's the matter, Doofy? A little fishy escape your net?"

Doofenshimirz whirled towards the voice. "What do you know about this?" He demanded.

"Nothing much. Only that Phineas was and is smarter than you could ever anticipate."

Doofenshimirz growled. "Well, we'll just see about that. NORM!"

"Yes sir?"

"Fetch me that cage dangling from the ceiling." He pointed.

Norm obliged. "What is in it?"

Doofenshimirz smiled. "My own invention. I call them my Germilin-inators."

He pulled off the tarp to reveal dozens of hundreds of tiny robots. They were shaped like tiny demons and glowed with a strange green light.

"I made them when I was half-asleep and I've just been waiting for an excuse to use them." He grinned maliciously. He opened the cage. "GO! Fly my minoions! FLY! Ah-hehehehehe!"


	5. Sorry

_**Sorry guys, I think I'm gonna have to discontinue this fic so that I can move on to other stuff. I'm going to write more of my own stuff rather than rewrites. I'm pretty sure anyone reading this knows how it ends anyway. If any of you want to continue this on your own, just message me. Pls and Thnx U! 3**_


End file.
